MLP-FIMKR-DK: Ventara Boys
by cornholio4
Summary: Crossover between My Little Pony and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Just when he was going to fight Torque, Kit ends up in Equestria and may have to face an evil that could threaten, Earth, Equestria and Ventara!


**Takes place before Magical Mystery Cure and after episode nine of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight called Kamen Rider Thrust. I am actually kind of surprised that there aren't that many Pony and Kamen Rider crossovers here. The only other major one I could find was this crossover with Wizard called Friendship is Showtime. Also I have this on Fimfiction.**

_Long ago there was the world of Ventara, a Mirror World that was identical to the world of Earth with their residents having counterparts on both of their worlds, the residents of Ventara lived in relative peace._

_But that peace was threatened by a great threat, that threat was known as General Xaviax an evil power hungry warlord from the planet Karsh, who had set out to claim Ventara as his own with his army of monsters._

_Fortunately the people Ventara had help in the form of Eubulon the Advent Master a former servant of Xaviax from Karsh who had came to help Ventara fight against his former master, to give Ventara a fighting chance he created the Advent Decks which could turn twelve residents of Ventara into Kamen Riders: armored warriors with the power to help fight against Xaviax._

_However just when it seemed that Ventara would win the war one of the twelve Kamen Riders betrayed the others and joined up with Xaviax, to make matters worse Eubulon had disappeared around that time as well. With the betrayal of the rogue Kamen Rider most of the other Riders were defeated and sent to the Advent Void – a place between life and death to which there was no mistake._

_With this Xaviax conquered Ventara but because the population and world of Ventara was diminished in the war, it was a hollow victory for the warlord. He found Earth and created a master plan to have his monsters kidnap every human from Earth so that he could have then enslaved and get to work rebuilding Ventara._

_To meet this goal he distributed the stole Advent Decks to various humans from Earth to become his own army of Kamen Riders, to meet this goal Xaviax used a number of disguises to recruit humans through trickery, bribery or blackmail._

_One of the Advent Decks found its way into the hands of Kit Taylor, a human boy who had just turned eighteen and using the deck he became the new Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He was recruited by Len or Kamen Rider Wing Knight the last of the original twelve Ventara Riders to help save earth from Xaviax._

Youtube Video

Inside an apartment two men had just entered the place, the younger one was a smaller curly brown haired boy and the older larger man had straight brown hair. They both had black shirts and black jacket although the smaller one had two red streaks on both sides of his.

"Here we are Len, it's not much but it is home." The smaller boy named Kit Taylor smiled gesturing to the small apartment that they had entered. The larger man named Len managed to smile as he looked around.

"It will have to do, still it's somewhere where can talk over about how to deal with Xaviax and his Kamen Riders including Torque and Thrust." Len said still looking around; at this Kit looked down feeling a little depressed about what Len had just said.

"About that Len...I am sorry for believing Torque over you." Kit said as he started pacing on the spot while shaking his head "it's just that Torque had a good case for that you were working with Xaviax, he made it look like Xaviax came to help you. That sneaky lying backstabbing action hero looking wannabe made me think I could trust him over you but to see him attack and vent Camo when I believed I could get through to him..."

At this Len put his hand on Kit's shoulder with a sympathetic smile and said "it is not your fault Kit, I bet Xaviax gave his minions lesson on that, you will just have to be more careful from now on!"

"Thanks Len, I will be more careful about what other Kamen Riders tell me from now on since they were probably duped by Xaviax and Torque also." Kit said deciding to sit down.

"You be on the lookout for Torque, as tomorrow I will try and find Thrust and convince him that he has been duped by Xaviax as well." Len said shaking his head as he sat down as well.

Unknown to the two Kamen Riders a figure clad in green and silver smirked to himself behind his helmet as he was watching from a mirror, he stepped out making sure they did not see him and left a note on a table.

_Se you soon Kit..._ the figure thought in his head as he slowly and quietly exited back through the mirror.

***MLP-FIM/KR-DK:VB***

The next morning Kit was sitting around having nothing to do since Len had already left, he noticed on a table was a note.

"_Wait did Len leave this or did Maya drop by without us knowing..._" Kit thought as he curiously picked up the note and started reading, instantly his face became dark after every word.

**Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**Hey Kit what's up? I hope you are not mad about me lying to you about me fighting against Xaviax when I was really working with him and for trying to vent you after I was done with Camo, about that I am really sorry for almost trying to send you to the Advent Void like I did to Camo. No hard feelings right?**

**Hey today I want us just to talk things over, just in case things get really intense I think you had better bring your Deck and I would appreciate it you came alone and without Wing Knight, if it isn't too much to ask.**

**If you are willing to accept my idea to get together for this chat around midday or something meet me at the middle of the park, I really sincerely genuinely hope this talk can straighten things out for us so I will see you there.**

**Drew Lansing**

**Kamen Rider Torque**

**P.S. We are still buddies though, right?**

After he finished reading it he furiously tore it apart, "THE NERVE OF THAT CONNIVING SON OF A...He wants a fight? Well I will give it to him!" Kit shouted with a roar as he stood up from his chair.

"_You will pay for deceiving me Torque, I promise you that!_" Kit thought after making sure his Advent Deck was in his pocket and walked out of the room.

***MLP-FIM/KR-DK:VB***

A man was waiting by the horse statue in the park, he smirked to himself since the park was barely used it would be perfect for this confrontation for the young man he had used for a pawn.

The man chuckled and he looked behind in and saw that Kit was standing there glaring at him with a look that could kill or 'Vent' which would be the most appropriate term. "Hello Kit, I don't suppose I can convince you to join us?" Drew Lansing or Kamen Rider Torque laughed looking at Kit the one he deceived into thinking that he was an ally.

"No Torque you can't and before we have this little 'chat' as you call it I want to know one thing." Kit stated his voice full of rage "How did Xaviax convince you to join him?"

"If you really want to know then I guess I can tell you." Drew laughed as he started walking around the statue "you see I am a man after great luxury of such after the big luxuries, Xaviax came to me and told me that if I helped him kidnap every human then I get to live it up in Ventara with all the luxuries that there could be!"

"So that is why you decided to betray your own race for simple luxuries, you just guaranteed you will get no mercy from me now!" Kit yelled and he faced his opponent and rival.

"Okay then if you insist, I am ready when you are!" Drew chuckled as he took out his Advent Deck and held it out high as Kit did the same.

"**KAMEN RIDER!**" they bout shouted making their V-Buckle belts appear and they both inserted their decks into the buckle causing a sphere to appear around them as they transformed.

Kit turned into his red Dragon Knight form as Drew had turned into his green Torque form, "Now let's have that chat chum!" Drew told Kit mockingly holding his Magna Visor gun which acted as his card reader.

The mocking statement only made Kit even angrier and determined not to play any games with this trickster, he then took out a card and placed it into the dragon shaped Drag Visor card reader on his right hand while shouting "**SWORD VENT!**"

This made Kit's red Drag Sabre appear and he pointed it at Torque after dodging several bullets that Drew was shooting him with using his Magna Visor, "Maybe I will have to bring out the big cannon if you get too troublesome Kit." Drew laughed in an even more mocking tone of voice.

"I will make you wish that you accepted my offer when I asked you to help me fight Xaviax instead of deceiving me!" Kit prepared to tear through Drew with his Sabre.

"Go ahead, make me pay for deceiving you Kit!" Drew said as he was standing right in front of the statue in the park "But just in case someone comes let's take this somewhere else, shall we?"

Drew then entered the portal through the mirror of the statue, Kit not wanting to lose Torque went right after him and into the portal. However just after Drew had entered the portal a different portal had opened up in the exact same spot.

Something Kit would not realize until long after he had jumped through, Drew would have to spend fifteen minutes waiting for Kit to show up without the knowledge of what happened.

***MLP-FIM/KR-DK:VB***

Kit was startled as he came out of the portal and landed on the floor, he startled for a minute before getting up but somehow he could not get onto his proper hind legs and for some reason he did not feel like a human...

Weird...

He looked around and saw that the room he was now in seemed to be glowing bright colors and all sparkly. He looked down and saw that he had dropped his sword.

He tried to pick it up and strangely he did despite not actually feeling his fingers, looking down he saw that his hands had become hooves...

His hands had become hooves...

He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror that he had now been turned a pony while still wearing his Dragon Knight Armor and he now had a brown tail.

He did the only logical thing anyone would have done in this situation...

He screamed in shock and surprise wondering how this could have happened, was this all some plan that Torque had came up with? Did Xaviax plan this for Torque to carry out, was this some part of Ventara that Len had yet to tell him about.

Just what on Earth or Ventara happened to him?

***MLP-FIM/KR-DK:VB***

Meanwhile just moments before Kit found his way through the mirror, in the magical shiny city known as the Crystal Empire which existed a few miles outside of Equestria there was the empire's rulers Princess Cadence and her husband former Equestria Captain of the Guards Shining Armor. Right there and now they were attending the visitors of Shining's little sister Twilight Sparkle and her five friends Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

The group was now seated in the dining hall of the Crystal Empire; they were celebrating the Crystal Empire being selected to host the Equestrian Games. "What a joyous occasion this is!"

"OH MY GOSH, THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash screamed excitedly as she tucked into her food "Cloudsdale might not have gotten the chance to host the Equestrian Games when I was younger but I bet the games here will rock!"

"I cannot wait myself for the games, all the important Equestrian ponies wearing only the best clothing." Rarity said herself with a delighted tone of voice "This will be an event for the ages!"

"I am certain the entire event will be great under your leadership Cadence and Shining." Twilight said with a smile to her older brother and her former foalsitter, the married couple shared a smile to the purple unicorn as Shining spoke up saying "Thanks a lot Twiley, I know for absolutely certainly that the Crystal Empire will be ready in time for the Equestrian Games to commence!"

"This will be the most fun, super duper excellent event EVER!" Pinkie shouted excitedly while jumping up and down on her seat "it will have music, colorful banners, tasty delicious food and I bet there will be a super duper excellent after party as well..."

Then they heard a loud booming sound that seemed like it was coming from upstairs, this startled the group and caused Fluttershy to go "EEP!" and hide under the table.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked once everyone had recovered from the sound "did someone have party cannon that they fired off in the castle?"

"I will take some of the guards and see what could have caused the noise." Shining said getting up from his seat and he gestured to several guards who nodded and came to him.

"Be careful Shining; remember this used to be King Sombra's castle so there could be something dangerous about the place which is not documented." Princess Cadence said with a serious tone of voice to her husband.

Shining laughed and said "for years I was the youngest Captain of the Guardians that Equestria has had in over centuries, I think I can handle whatever caused the noise!"

"Okay then, if you are sure." Cadence said though she still felt a little unsure as Shining walked out of the dining room followed by the guards in the room.


End file.
